Homes are becoming more wired and connected with the proliferation of computing devices such as desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. As these computing devices evolve, many different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact and communicate with those devices and with each other, such as through mechanical devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion detectors, voice control and gesture recognition systems.
One drawback with an increased number of computing devices is the added noise present in a room that is generated by those devices and/or the people using those devices. For example, if there are two people in a room, one talking on a telephone and one watching television, it may be difficult for the person watching television to hear the television audio due to the added noise from the person talking on the telephone.